<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NeverWonder by Giuli_Goose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087163">NeverWonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuli_Goose/pseuds/Giuli_Goose'>Giuli_Goose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice is mute, F/M, Other, there are two peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuli_Goose/pseuds/Giuli_Goose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the journey of Alice Liddell, a mute child who is stuck on an island with a peculiar boy who wants her to be apart of his forever young life, as she tries to figure out what to do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice (Alice in Wonderland)/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be my first story or fanfic that I kinda feel confident on writing. I know that not a lot of people are gonna read this but that's fine. If fact, I think it's better to keep it that way haha. But if you do happen to find this story and enjoy it then thank you :) -Giuli</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tells the story of how Alice and him had met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Near the shore of the water, there is a young girl. She can be seen walking strangely as her feet are bare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carries her Mary Janes in her arms but looks to be in great distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are red and puffy as though she had been crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair, all tangled and caught into knots from its original hairstyle, has seen better days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looks as though she had fallen into a hole and the fall had literally pummeled her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well my friends, that is exactly what had happened. Everyone, I would like to introduce the heroine of this story! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice Liddel! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also known as Al. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aka my best friend! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who is the handsome narrator of this story? Well who else? The one and only Peter Pan! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now before we get started, let me point out some important information that must be known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice can’t really speak? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well she has a form of communication of course but she can’t talk. But that never stopped us from becoming friends! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s actually pretty funny and kind. But she can kick your butt! That’s what I love about her! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeez I’m getting off topic but another thing I wanted to say is about our stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our legacies! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody knows about how Alice traveled into the strange world of Wonderland and about my adventures in the breathtaking lands of Neverland. But would you believe me if I said that at one point, we were in each other’s world? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know! Crazy right? But it’s all true!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that you’re somewhat caught up on the important stuff, let me tell you the real story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A story full of adventure, friendship, and a pinch of romance! Not too much though. Nobody likes too much of that junk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll tell you the story of how Alice and I met. How I met my best friend. My family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that’s really who she is to me. I don’t think I could ever meet someone like her again. Not in this lifetime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways let me start before I get too sappy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just another warm and sunny day in Neverland. Nothing different like the days before. Everyday was the same. Clear and blue skies. Not a grey cloud to be seen. Yet there was something different. Someone new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I received news that there was a stranger walking the beaches of Neverland by one of the lost boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was doing a daily patrol near the water when he saw the person. Then he immediately ran back to tell me the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had informed me, I started to prepare myself. I grabbed my dagger and safely latched it to my belt. In case the person was dangerous. You can never be too sure! Then I grabbed my mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put fear in our enemies, the lost boys and I created these masks to strike fear in their very souls! I think they’re very intimidating in my opinion. And last but not least, Tink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can never leave without my trusty sidekick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tiny, little body was flying around me as she covered me in her pixie dust. I thanked her by rubbing my finger on the top of her messily cut hair. She jiggled her bells in annoyance by the act as I laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I was ready, I left the camp with one of the lost boys in charge. I can trust them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully the camp will still be intact by the time we get back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Tink and I got to the beach, we could see the mystery person walking further ahead of us. I squinted my eyes to see if I could see them better. As I tried to see them more clearly, the only thing I could be sure of was that the person had blonde hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So basically not a lot of information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over to Tink and she knew what I was about to do. She furiously and quickly shook her head to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Tink! We gotta know who this guy is!” I excitedly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tink again shook her head no but as usual, I ignored her. She angrily shook in frustration but none of the less, followed behind me. I pulled my mask over my face and flew over to where the mystery person was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I reached them, I made sure to fly above their head. Now I finally had a better look at them! Or at her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where I was floating, I could see that the mystery girl had really messed up hair. And I mean really messed up. Her hair looked as though a blind man had decided he should work as a hairdresser and well, you know what that means. But I still wasn’t close enough. So I went even closer to her. Close enough that I could see her face and let me just say, I’ve never seen a face as lovely as hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with her messed up hair. Her eyes reminded me of the icy, cold glaciers. She was really pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until she made the funniest face I’ve ever seen. I guess me appearing in front of her out of nowhere and upside down gave her a scare because as soon as I came, she jumped back. I could see that she had dropped her shoes onto the sandy beach. She literally looked so frightened by me and I didn’t understand why. I scratched the side of my face in confusion. Well tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Oh wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mask! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly removed my mask and threw it below me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there! Sorry to scare ya there! I hope I didn’t frighten you that badly?” I asked her as I laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look any calmer. In fact she still looked distressed. I saw that she looked at me from my head to my toes. That kinda made me uneasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm...is something the matter?” I asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pointed at me and I stared at her strangely. What was this girl’s deal? Has she never seen a boy float? Wait….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I floated back to the ground so that my feet touched the warm sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to scare ya girl! We don’t get that many strangers so we’re kinda scary like that. I hope I didn’t spook ya too much!” I laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She simply smiled nervously at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a nice smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t talk that much do ya?” I asked her as I folded my arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you even talk?” I curiously asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head to say no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s ok! I know someone that’s just like you! She can’t talk either. She just makes bell sounds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as I said that, Tink came to reveal herself. She flew over to where the girl was standing and began to hit her in the nose. I quickly yell at Tink to stop. I guess Tink had hit her too hard because the girl fell down to the ground with a loud thump. I grabbed Tink with both of my hands and yelled at her on why she shouldn’t hurt our new possible friend. She responded angrily with shaking bells. I looked over at the girl to make sure she was ok and I noticed that she was holding her leg. She was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. I’m really sorry! Tink tends to get mad when I talk to girls and she’s so small that she only has room for one emotion and-oh jeez. That’s a really bad cut.” I rambled as I’m looking at the girl's leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s holding her leg really tight. I walk closer to her and bend down to her level. I reach my hands to her but stop. I ask her,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I can look? I want to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks hesitant but slowly, she lets go of her leg. I carefully grab her leg to spread it out so that she would be more comfortable. She winces and I apologize. She reaches over to her dress and delicately pulls it up. She pulls the hems of her dress all the way up to her thigh to reveal the cut. I took notice that her white stockings were ripped and bloody from the injury. Then I see the full size of the injury. It went all the way from her thigh to her calf. I slightly wince at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s pretty bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok I have a plan but you gotta trust me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at me with concern and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look I know that we’ve just met a few seconds ago and now a total stranger is asking you to trust him but you gotta if you want to be healed. So do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reach my hand over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at my hand with distrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then looks over to me with those big icy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give her a toothy grin, hoping that would ease her. After a minute of staring, she finally holds onto my hand. She looks over to me and gives me a smile that could melt the hearts of soldiers. I can look at her smile for years and not once would I get bored of it. The gap in between her front teeth gives her a young and kind look. It just makes her even more lovier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled her up from the ground and quickly lifted her into my arms. I was expecting her to be light due to her size but she surprised me. I almost dropped her when I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we began to fly. She tightly closed her eyes when she realized we were off the ground. I thought this was funny as I laughed. She lightly hits me on my chest as we flew to where the camp was with Tink closely following behind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow Peter is starting to get really infatuated with Alice! Don't worry tho because Alice is gonna start to get comfortable with Peter in the next chapter and they'll both FINALLY learn each others names!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter takes Alice to the base of his home where he takes care of Alice's nasty cut. There Alice also meets the lost boys who all learn something shocking about Alice's life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a new chapter guys! I hope you enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In just a few minutes, we reached the base of my camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we bagan to levitate down to the ground, I softly released my grip on her. Once my feet touched the ground, I put the girl down to her feet. She still had her arm around me as I led her to one of the logs near the campsite. She slowly released her arms from my neck as she lowered herself to the log. I could still feel the warmth of her body on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt...nice. I liked it. Sorta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carefully sat down and that’s when I put all of my attention to her leg. I also noticed that all of the boys were hiding. I cupped my hands around my mouth and loudly yelled, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright boys! She’s no enemy! Just a friend that needs help!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, the boys began to come out of their hiding places. I made a hand movement toward the boys that meant to lower their weapons as I saw that they had them out. Once they were put away, they all stared at the girl. Before anyone could say anything, I yelled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright someone bring out the first aid kit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOW.” I yelled even louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the boys quickly ran off and soon came back with the kit. They handed me the supplies and I finally started on disinfecting the girl’s cut. I applied the medicine in her cut and she winced in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I apologized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was so focused on her injury that I didn’t notice the boys were watching us very closely. When I did notice, I awkwardly cleared my throat at them. I guess this was their signal that they could finally speak because that's when their questions came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is she Peter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she a girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter is she a good guy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she going to tell us stories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what’s wrong with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's her name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the boys surrounded her as they barbarded us with their dumb questions. Except there was one that was kinda important. I turned to the girl and asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that’s right. I don’t even know your name! And you don’t know mine either!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at me with a soft smile. She shifts her eyes to look down at her hands. I followed her gaze and noticed that she’s wearing a gold ring on her left hand. I watched as she took off the ring from her left ring finger and passed the ring to me. I delicately grabbed the ring and inspected it. It looked well taken care of because there was no weariness in it. I looked back at the girl in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you give this to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabs the ring back and points to the inside of the ring. She gives it back to me and then I look to where she pointed. That’s when I noticed there was writing on the inside of the ring. I squinted my eyes to read the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To... my...dear... Alice.” I read slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I read the words again in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a pretty name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your name? Alice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods her head happily. I give her a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Alice it’s a pleasure to meet ya! The names Pan! Peter Pan and don’t ya ever forget it!” I proudly yell out as I give her a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles as she gives a light snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give her back the piece of jewelry and she slides the ring back into her finger. I turn my attention to the boys and yelled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys I want you all to meet Alice! She’s going to be staying with us for a while until her leg is better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the boys excitedly cheered. I think that having someone new to play with in our group made them giddy and to be honest, I was kinda excited too. Finally someone new to impress and talk too! And maybe someone to have adventures with and show off the beauties on this island. Oh this was going to be exciting and I could tell that we were gonna be the best of friends!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I was happily putting the final touches on the bandages on Alice’s leg, one of the youngest boys went up to Alice and asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have that ring Alice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned to look at Alice and saw that she was thinking. I think she was trying to find a way to explain but couldn’t. I grabbed my dagger from my belt and passed it to her. She looks at the knife in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that you can write on the ground.” I explained to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made an “OH” look on her face and grabbed the weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she grabbed the dagger, her fingers brushed against mine. Her fingers against my skin made me feel as though I had eaten something strange. Like something flipping in the bottom of my stomach. I could feel my face slightly turn a shade of red as she grabbed the handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly composed myself and hid away any embarrassing looks that I made during the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice began to write on the ground with the dagger. After a minute, she finished writing. All of the boys crowded around what she had to say and I won’t lie, we were not expecting that. Written neatly on the ground in beautiful handwriting were the words, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wedding ring</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all at once, we all yelled, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU’RE MARRIED?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice in shock by all of us yelling at her looked at us with wide eyes. Then she slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not gonna lie but I think my heart shattered into pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could not believe it. How could she be married?? She looks like a child!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all of the boys began to talk at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> I turn to look at Tink who was hanging in the trees this whole time. She was watching the whole thing and oh was she enjoying it. I could hear Tink laugh as she held onto her stomach. I bet she was having a riot right about now! I turn back to look at Alice and ask, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you be married? You’re like ten years old!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice made a sour look. She furrowed her eyebrows as she quickly wrote on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleven?! THAT’S STILL TOO YOUNG!” I exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice then gave a worn smile as she wrote,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not where I’m from</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok that does not sound good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I quickly calmed myself down and tried to regain my composure. Ok so what if she’s married! She’s still a kid like me! I look at her and asked nervously, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he here? Your husband?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns her head sadly and writes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He’s at home and I’m trying to go back</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scratched my head in confusion. Go back? What does she mean by that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean back with him? I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods her head yes. Then she writes,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m not supposed to be here. Came here by accident.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accident? Now this is getting weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get here Alice? What do you mean by accident?” I asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath as she writes her next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fell into a rabbit hole near my home and I ended up falling into this place.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then motions to her bandaged leg and that’s when I realized how she hurt it. As she was falling through the hole, her leg must have been damaged during the fall. That would explain the long cut. But just to make sure I was right, I asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the lost boys began to question her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re married, does that mean you’re a grown up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your husband old? Or is he young like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a grown up? Because you don’t look like one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any children? Are you a mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you be our mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see that Alice was trying to answer all of their questions but there were just too many that were being asked. I quickly put a stop to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys listen! Alice can’t speak and you’re all talking at once! Now slow it down and ask one by one!” I yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys began to talk to Alice one by one. As it turns out, Alice isn’t married to an older man. In fact, she’s married to someone who was three years older than her. Her marriage was arranged by both of their families and was a way to increase their powers and wealth. Alice explained how she was against the whole thing at first but in the end, she had to get married if she wanted to live a “good” life. She said that she didn’t like her husband at first but then she started to enjoy his company after a while. She explained how he didn’t feel like a husband but instead a friend who she could confide in and trust. He would also respect her wishes and they would sleep in different beds. It was kinda crazy if you think about it. Then she clarified how she’s still a kid, even if she was married and how she does not have kids which is understandable. Because again, she’s a kid like us. Then she finally answered the last question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the boys happily answered and said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know like a mom! A mom always tells bedtime stories and gives kisses to her kids! Can you be our mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice looks at the boys in confusion. They all stare at her with little hope in their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess she saw their little pleading eyes because as soon as she saw them plead, she answered them with a tired but loving sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ok</b>
</p><p>
  <b>_</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that ladies and gentlemen is how Alice became the first mother of the lost boys!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooo gottem. Peter and the boys got Alice's ass. Sike I'm joking but still haha. Also I don't support arranged marriages but like back during the Victorian Era, arranged marriages was like the normal and it was expected for young girls to get married at such an young age which is why Alice is married. But don't worry guys! that doesn't mean that Peter won't stop trying! </p><p>Please comment and I hope you all like the story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trouble in the Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice is trying to adjust to her situation with her injured leg but a certain pirate has other plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since Alice was staying with Peter and the lost boys. With her injured leg, she really didn’t have a choice in the matter. Thankfully the boys have been very kind with her and helping her around. This whole situation has been a strange experience for Alice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalled that she was on a walk in her garden when she came across the rabbit hole deep into the fields. Now she’s stuck on an island inhabited by wild children who now look up to her as their ‘mother’. It’s been a strange week none of the less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In order to make her leg stronger, Alice began taking walks around the beaches of Neverland. Of course with one of the lost boys or Peter beside her to accompany her in case something happened. That also reminded Alice of something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s thoughts about Peter were uncertain at first. She didn’t know if she could trust him yet but the way that he spoke to her kindly and had taken care of her injured leg, she decided to trust him. Anyways, who could not trust a cute little face such as his? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On this sunny and clear day, Alice was walking along the shores of the beach with a younger boy. She was holding onto a long, wooden stick as a form of support for her damaged leg. She was listening to the rants of the young scout right beside her. As she was concentrating on the child’s words, something had caught her eye. She turned her head to get a better view of it. As she stared, she slowly pointed her finger towards it. The lost boy next to her had stopped talking once he noticed Alice pointing. He quickly looks at where her finger led. He followed the direction of where she pointed and his eyes widened. He harshly grabs onto Alice’s dress and begins to pull her away. Alice, in shock due to the sudden pull, drops her stick and almost takes a tumble to the ground. That’s when the boy roughly cries out,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to leave! We gotta warn Peter and the others! C’mon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice grabs the boy swiftly by his shoulders and turns him to her. She tilts her head anxiously and gives him a look with her eyebrows knitted together. She’s signaling him a ‘What’s wrong? What’s happening?’. He looks at her with a tense look and says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Captain Hook’s ship!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice turns back to look at the ship and just as she sees the ship in full view, a round shot from one of the cannons on deck can be seen coming their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the hidden base of the lost boys, boys as young as six year olds can be seen playing with little daggers. They’re battling against the older kids and since they were little, they would obviously lose the battle. But that didn’t stop them from trying! As one small child was running towards Peter, wielding his dagger in the air, Peter simply moved to the left. That’s all it took for the tiny babe to come crashing down to the ground, ‘eating’ dirt. Everyone who witnessed the whole thing, laughed as though they were hyenas. Peter softly chuckled and quickly went to lift the small boy. The poor child can be seen clearly holding back his tears from the humiliation. Peter swept him clean of the dirt on his clothes and comfortably patted the boy’s head and said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely next time you’ll be able to hit me and take me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looks up at Peter and quickly cleans the tears that were getting ready to fall from his eyes. He nods his head excitedly and smiles. Peter smiles back at him and gets ready to move away from the boy when all of a sudden there are two of the lost boys running towards him. He can hear them screaming and yelling at him about something so Peter runs over to them before they can reach him first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter puts his hands on one of the boy's shoulders. “What happened? Why were you guys yelling??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the first boy could answer back, the boy with shaggy hair speaks first. “Peter, Hook’s ship was seen on the coastline!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh that Old Man is still causing trouble? I thought he would have learned his lesson from last time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy with the shaggy hair, Milo, nervously averted his eyes. “That’s not all Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter turns to look at him with one of his eyebrows raised. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo bit his lip but before he could even speak, the other boy, Max, spoke. “Peter, Hook captured some of the other lost boys along with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max couldn’t even finish his sentence before Peter began to push the boys out of his way. “Ahh those boys? They can take care of themselves but we’ll still come to them as back up and save them!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter laughs as he throws his dagger in the air. Max and Milo look at each other with their eyebrows burrowed. They walk up to Peter and stop him in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max is in front of Peter waving his hands in the air frantically. “Peter, Hook kidnapped Alice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's mind stops functioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses before bending his knees so that he looks at the boys in their eye level. “I’m sorry I don’t think I got that. What did you say?” Peter says sweetly with a tight smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo steps in front of Max. “HOOK HAS ALICE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Peter to understand the situation. He grabs Max and Milo’s shoulders tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max and Milo quickly straighten their backs and turn to the direction of where Alice was. Peter cups his hands over his mouth. He takes a deep breath before letting out a wild call which grabs the attention of the other lost boys. All of a sudden, a swarm of boys of different ages come together. Peter adjustes his back as though he was General giving a speech to his soldiers. Peter yells confidently,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys! We’ve got business to deal with!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He walks back and forth on the forest ground with his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently that old geezer still wants a piece of our minds even though we thought he had learned his lesson LAST TIME.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys snicker at Peter’s remark about Hook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not only did that old man decide to attack our brothers, he even had the audacity to take away our mother!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the boys gasped and began to shout. Peter lifted his right hand up and soon everyone quieted down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why we are gonna go to that old coot and give him what he deserves.” Peter says with an anonymous smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys begin to cheer and yell with delight. Peter lifts his arms up and as though it was a signal. The boys stare at him with anticipation written all over their faces. The minute Peter drops his arms to his side, all of the boys begin to run in the direction of Hook’s ship. Each and and every one of them waving their daggers and swords. Peter turns his heels to the direction of where everyone went. Tink, who was hiding in the tangled mess of Peter’s hair, comes out and tiny bells can be heard ringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right Tink, let's go and save our family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Peter runs to meet the old codfish. He wants to show that pirate once and for all who he’s messing with. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! That's entirely on me and I'm so sorry! But here's a new chapter and I would love if you left comments! I'll try to update as much as I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jolly Roger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice and the Lost Boy, Timothy, encounter Captain James Jones and his crew of pirates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The round shot can be seen coming their way. As though it was an instinct, Alice pulls the boy to her side and they both come crashing to the ground as the round shot makes impact with the sandy ground. The crash from the ball creates a loud ringing sound in the ears of those who were nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice hugs the child tightly. The shot from the cannon had made her lose her hearing yet she still kept a grip on the lost boy as their bodies made contact with the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re rolling over each other as sand is sprayed everywhere. The child that was in Alice’s arm quickly gets up as Alice slowly lifts herself from the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s sand everywhere in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy goes over to Alice’s side and helps her stay up. He holds her up as she leans onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Alice’s leg had been getting better, it was still recovering. Just as they were trying to move away from the area and into the forest, something stopped them in their tracks. In front of them were a group of grown men. Each one with long hair and dirty clothes. They were smiling cruelly at the two kids with their swords and daggers, ready to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice and the boy next to her looked at each other in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice could feel her body about to give way. She’s literally on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She kept her grip on the boy’s shoulder tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head down as the sweat that was forming on her brow, began to fall down to the side of her cheek. She bites her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God she was so nervous! What did these men want? What were they gonna do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As these thoughts began to consume her, an intense, gruff voice began to speak from among the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well look at what we’ve got here men!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice slowly lifts her head to see who was speaking. As she lifted her head, she could see the tips of a man’s shoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see the years of weariness of the shoe yet it still held a certain shine to it as though it has been cleaned recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was focusing on the man’s shoe, she felt something grab her chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she comes face to face with a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very handsome man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice looks into his eyes as he stares back at her. She makes note of his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can see that his eyes were the color of Forget-Me-Nots. Flowers that decorated her and her husband’s home. An odd detail that had come to her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she notices that he hadn't shaved in a while since peach fuzz decorated his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big thing that Alice took note of was the scar that went down from his right eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It looked as though it had healed so maybe he had got it from a couple years ago? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Alice was staring at him, he too was looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man makes note that she’s a child. Not even a teenager. Freckles were splattered all over her face. Yet the thing he noticed wasn't on her face but on her left hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A golden ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises one of his eyebrows in question. Then he lets go of her face and takes a step back to look at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll be taking these two on board!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men that surrounded Alice and the boy, quickly grabbed the two. They both had their arms and legs tied behind their backs. They were then lifted over the shoulders of the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice sucked in her breath as she felt pressure being pressed on her leg. She grinded her teeth to hold in the pain as she was being carried roughly. She looks over to look at her companion. He’s yelling at the top of his lungs. She can see that he’s kicking his legs at his kidnapper. She hears the man laugh at the boy’s pathetic attempt at escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice could feel her body being swayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the hell was she going to get out of this situation? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to form plans in her head on how to escape this disaster when she felt a cold sensation run through her whole body. She could feel a bead of sweat run down her face as she scanned her eyes at the area. She could see that there were about 10 men. So fighting her way out was out of the question. She looks at the boy near her. Timothy was it? It looks like he passed out after using all of his energy fighting. Alice laughed silently at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he be sleeping during this situation? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was thinking that, someone else was observing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain of the Jolly Roger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The infamous and handsome, James Jones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a devilishly good-looking man in his adult years. Everything about him screamed intimidation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was staring at Alice with a hawk-like look. With each step, he was making little notes on the inside of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First he had a list of questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was this young lady? What was she to Pan? Can he use her against him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the little brat, James chewed on the inside of his cheek. Oh how that little boy knew how to press his buttons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a scowl, James rubbed his sruffy beard. As he was scratching at the inconvientent thoughts of that idiotic boy, his eyes make eye contact with Alice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as she’s being held, he can see that she’s thinking of something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably a way to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that that was gonna happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gonna use her as bait for Peter to come his way. As Peter falls into his trap, he is going to finally destroy that little monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this plan in mind, he stares back at Alice. If anyone were watching them, it would look as though they were having a staring contest. Just as he was about to take his eyes away from her, something unexpected happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so unexpected that he had widened his eyes at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That little girl in front of him had bared her teeth at him. With the gap in the front of her teeth, made her look like some kind of creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A funny little creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this, James had never felt such laughter come out of him. The sight of a young lady making that kind of face was something he never thought he would ever see in his life again after so many years. James laughs and laughs until he has to stop moving in order to hold onto his stomach. One of his crew members goes over to him worried and asks, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HHWOOOOOOOOOO”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James holds his stomach as he lets out a loud hoot. All of the men turned to look at their captain who kept on laughing. Everyone had a confused look on their face. Eventually his laughter died down. Even a few tears could be seen in his eyes as he wiped them clean with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mathew, hand her to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, Mathew, throws Alice over to James. James catches her in his arms and holds her as though she weighed nothing. Alice was getting a little peeved since everybody thought it was a game to keep throwing her around as though she was a rag doll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James holds onto Alice carefully. He is careful to not push on her leg as he had noticed, was wrapped in bandages. As he holds her, Alice notices something too. As he was grabbing her, she felt something cold and sharp grip her arm. She looks down and stuffles a gasp that was about to leave her mouth. On his right hand, a hook can be seen wrapped around her arm. Alice pressed her lips together and didn’t make any motions that said that she had seen the hook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice thought. ‘Where did he hide such a thing?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As these thoughts were circling around her head, James pokes at her cheeks and says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This little one is funny! We’ll use her as our bait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he began to walk towards the ship. He then puffs out his chest and yells,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright men! Let's get a move on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the men yelled happily and began to make their way back to the ship that was near the shore. Alice turns to look at the ship with big eyes. James makes note of this and with a flick of his hands, he dramatically points at the ship and says,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Jolly Roger, dear!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait guys! I just want to say that I'm writing this story for fun but it's really nice to write this out. Alice is literally hating life haha. Also I edited the past chapters and I've been thinking of adding drawings to some scenes in this story! What do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friend? Or Foe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alice and Timothy, a lost boy who was accompanying her, get taken by Captain Hook and his crew! Now Alice must figure out if she can get herself out of this situation dead or alive!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alice could not believe what was happening. She was mad and rightfully pissed off. As of this moment, Timothy and her were tied up. Not only were they tied up, they were hanging in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These stupid and rotten men or pirates or whatever they were, decided it would be a good idea to tie up two children together and have their bodies be lifted from the ground. As if this situation couldn’t get any worse, the crewmates of this ship were having fun by pushing them around as though they were a ball on a string. Again, grown men were playing them as though they were toys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not Alice’s day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were being swung back and forth, Timothy could be heard laughing. For some ungodly reason, he was having fun. Alice wanted to bonk this kid’s head and put some common sense into it. But alas, they were tied up so Timothy had another day to live. As she was templating on what to do next, they stopped moving. Alice tries to turn her head to see what was the reason when all of a sudden, the man who was carrying her steps into her view. Alice looks at him in his eyes and he does the same as well.  They’re both looking at each other. The man grabs her cheeks and says,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now dearie, ya mind telling us who you are and what connection you have to that lil devil?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice only stares at him with a bewildered face. How the hell was she going to explain to this dink that she can’t speak? She highly doubts that he knows sign language and even if he did, she didn’t think he would let her hands free in order to sign. As she was contemplating this, her eyes drifted over to the deck. The deck was filled with men doing their work of maintaining the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ship?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SHIP!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice finally figured out a way to communicate with this man. The answer was so obvious. This man is a sailor! Or pirate to be precise. So therefore he should know or understand what she’s gonna do next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice looks him in the eyes and blinks. The man stares back at what she’s doing. He can see that she’s trying to tell him something but he can’t quite figure it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How confusing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? What is that you can’t say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice keeps on blinking. But as he pays more attention, he notices something. Whenever she blinked, it would sometimes be either quick or she would close her eyes for about 3 seconds. Then he widens his eyes once he figures out what she was doing. James began to laugh loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHAHA LITTLE LADY YOU’RE A RIOT!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James started to pinch her cheeks as he kept on laughing. Then all of the crew members surrounded their captain as he laughed. Since none of them knew what was happening, they all just stared at him. James notices this and with a gesture of his hands, he loudly yells,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen! As it turns out this little lady knows a bit of morse!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice looks at everyone with a startled look. Oh was it a bad idea to tell them that she knew what morse code was? Oh God, this better not get her killed. GOD DAMN IT. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or was it Alice?” James says with a toothy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James pulls out his infamous hand in front of Alice. Alice, who grew up with proper etiquette, takes her hand out and shakes his hook of a hand. James pulls her small hand to his face and gives a kiss to the back of her palm. As he pulls back his lips, he says with a grin,  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A pleasure to meet you my dear, allow me to introduce myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his hand to his chest and charmingly says,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain of the Jolly Roger. James Jones at your service.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok maybe it was a bad idea to communicate with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter and his boys were currently hiding near the edge of the forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where dirt meets sand, they were watching Hook’s ship. Peter with his small telescope was studying the ship. He could see the pirates on the front deck. They seemed to be talking and laughing. Peter moves his telescope to the other side of the ship. Then he finally sees the devil himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing behind the steering wheel of the ship, stood Captain Hook. That old man! With his long overcoat hanging off his body and that stupid hat! Oh he was gonna show that codfish what was coming when he messed with his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s grip on the scope was becoming too tight. Tink, who was on his shoulder, flies over to his fingers. She lets off the sounds of bells as though she was warning Peter to refocus on the situation. Peter releases his tight grip and takes a deep breath. He knew what Tink was trying to say. So he tried to calm down before he broke something. As he calmed down, he turned to the boys that were behind him. They stared at him, waiting for his command. Peter smiles at this. He points at the ship and says,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right boys, we already know what to do.” Peter smirks as the boys grin and ethustially put on their masks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they had put their masks on, Peter put his on. On his signal, they would storm the ship and rescue their friends. He looks over to Tinkerbell, who was as ready as he was. He smiles at this. With one hand in the air, he stares ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is quiet. They’re all waiting for him to drop the signal. And just like that, Peter drops his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All hell broke loose. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for a short chapter but my next chapter will be very long to make it up! More than 3,000 words! Anyways, please leave comments! I would love to hear responses from you guys about how the story is going!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shots Fired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and the Lost Boys come to the rescue! But is it really Alice who needs saving?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>GOD DAMNIT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice was going to throw up. No like she really was going too. Not only that, she was going to commit murder. Maybe even arson to this ship, who knows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, she was being carried around by the crew of the ship. Supposedly one of the men was fooling around with their fiddle, when he finally figured out how to play a good tune. That then led to one of the pirates breaking out to a dance. Which led to EVERYONE to dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had untied Alice from Timothy and carried her to the deck. He still had her hands tied so that she couldn’t run away but she could still somewhat stand. Just as he was about to say something to her, one of the crewmates had grabbed her away from James and lifted her in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With such a sudden movement, Alice choked on her saliva from the surprise. For GOD SAKES. Her hands were still tied together and her leg was still hurt yet they kept on carrying her around like some kind of toy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alice was brought to the dancing pirates, they would put her on either their shoulders or just carried her in bridal style. Once she was passed to another pirate, they would dance with her crazily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the cycle would repeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many twirls and hops, it was making Alice’s head spin. If her leg was better, she would have loved to join in but she couldn’t. Now she was stuck being carried and thrown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice tried to find where Timothy was at. She looks over to where she originally was and there he was. He was still hanging from the ropes but instead of yelling in frustration, he was having the time of his life. Two of the pirates were pushing Timothy back and forth. They pushed him so hard that it looked as though he was flying in the air. Alice could hear the screams of joy coming out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh she was really going to hit him on the head this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she was getting ready to be tossed to the next person, a loud yell could be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to who had yelled. There was no one that they could see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least not in their eyesight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice turned to look at where that yell came from. Just like her, no one knew where it came from. But soon a holler could be heard from above. Alice turns her head to look above and lo and behold, there was Peter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter, with his eerie mask, was flying above them. With Tinkerbell beside him, he removed the mask and quickly cuffed his hands around his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN HOOK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice turns to look at James, who’s whole face had turned to a dark shade of red. He was furious. With a quick move to the sword that was connected to his waist, James pulled out the weapon and angrily pointed it at Peter.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You lousy son of a bitch!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter laughed at Jame’s outburst. Then Peter’s eyes locked with Alice’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Green against blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives her a toothy grin as if saying, ‘Don’t worry!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice smiles in bewilderment at him. How could she not worry? He’s simply a boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Peter still in the air, he cuffs his hands around his mouth. Everyone is looking at him in anticipation. All of a sudden, James yells,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WAIT! DON’T LET HIM-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud crow call could be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The attack on the Jolly Roger began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CLASH!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lost boys jumping onto the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CRASH!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pirates fighting against the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>CLASH! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of swords could be heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And in the middle of all of the trouble, Alice was still held up tight in the arms of one of the pirates. This certain pirate was holding Alice in one arm while using his other arm to fight with the children. Alice had to admit, that was impressive! She could see that some of the boys were ganging up on the pirates who were by themselves. They jumped on each other's shoulders to appear taller and would then brutally attack. As Alice watched everyone fight, she began to feel self conscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell was she doing? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was she waiting for someone to rescue her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To help her get out of this man’s grip? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Has she learned nothing? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With these questions in her head, Alice made up her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her fist in the air, she silently declares that she would be joining this fight!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to get moving, she clawed at the pirates back. Since he held her by her legs, she was able to reach over to his back and dig her nails on his bare back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the sudden pain on his rear, he drops Alice on the ground with a loud thud. Alice, with the only strength an eleven year old would have, crawled her way out of there. She crawls as she dodges all of the pirates and Lost Boys who were still fighting. As Alice gets close to the edge of the ship, she pulls herself up with the support of the boat’s frame. Once she stands up, she can see a broom that one of the pirate’s had abandoned. With a limp walk, Alice goes and picks it up. Now she could move properly! Or somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice checks to see her surveillance. On one side, she could see that the boys had taken down the pirate who held her. They were sitting on top of him with his hands tied behind his back. They laughed with glee with their little victory. On the other side, more of the boys were either sword fighting with the pirates or getting beaten by them. It truly was a violent scene! And in the center of all this madness were the two main characters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain James and Peter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From what she could see, they were in a stance. Peter with his dagger in one hand, was watching James with a look of mockery. James with his sword, was grinding his teeth. If looks could kill, James would have murdered Peter right then and there. Alice was getting curious about the duel that was about to happen. It was as if she was watching a show at a theater back home! If only she had something to eat, this whole thing would have been perfect!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if there was a higher being listening to her thoughts, a pirate who went flying past her, dropped a small pouch near Alice. She goes and picks up the bag and curiously opens it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the pouch were beans and nuts! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Digging her fingers inside the bag, Alice begins to eat the nuts that were inside. Munching on some snacks and watching the chaos unfold in front of her was the best! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she was eating, Alice could see that the fight between the Lost Boys and the Pirates was taking a turn. The pirates must have figured out a way to distract the boys because she could see that they had tied the boys up around a pole. They were cheering happily at their small victory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice lets out a sigh as she closes up the pouch with the food. She might as well help out if she could. Even if she didn’t want to.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice wobbles over to a fallen man and unlatches the sword that was tied to his belt. She grabs the sword in her right hand as she leans on the broom. She makes her way to the ropes that were holding up sandbags in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one fast swipe, the ropes were swiftly cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loud yells and cries could be heard from the men as large bags of sand fell on top of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice wobbles over to the kids that were tied up and used the sword to cut the ropes. Immediately they hurried and embraced Alice with cheers of gratitude. Alice dropped the broom as two of the lost boys held her up. She embraces them, careful to not hit them with the sword that she carried in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were shouting in glee, Alice turned her head towards the two fighters in the center of the ship. The main event of this whole ambush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James and Peter were circling around each other as though they were animals, getting ready to attack. Alice and the boys were watching in anticipation. Who was gonna win!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it seems that you’re not hearing my warnings Hook,” Peter smugly said as he watched Hook circle him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could say the same thing to you little brat,” James sneered out at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how I don’t like to listen, especially to old crooks like you.” Peter smiled mockingly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James grinds his teeth as he finally lets his anger take over. He charges at Peter with his sword, getting ready to swipe. Just as the sword was about to pierce his skin, Peter moved out of the way. James kept on swinging his sword even after missing so many times. Peter just kept on dodging them all. As he dodged all of his attacks, Peter attempted to attack James as much as he could. When James missed, Peter slashed at his side. James grunts in frustration. Peter laughs as he calls out, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, gramps? Old age catching up to you?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James' face turned to a dark shade of red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? I am so sick and tired of that shit grinning face of yours. It would be better if I just-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before James could finish his sentence, Tink had come flying at him at full force. She hit him with her small body against his cheek. James, startled by the small fairy, loses his grip on his sword. This would give Peter an opening to attack. But just as he was thinking of attacking, he notices the sword and quickly changes his plans. Peter makes a run for it. James, smacking the fairy, noticed where Peter was going. He too runs back to his weapon before Peter could reach it. But had he come a second earlier, he would have been able to hold his sword back in his hand. Now, Peter was holding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheesh! This is one nice sword ya got here Hook!” Peter explained as he twirled the blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James stared at Peter who then took a glance at the humiliated pirate. There seemed to have been a shadow that covered his eyes. That’s when Peter felt a shiver run down his back. James was giving Peter a poisonous glare. His blue eyes glowed with anger and annoyance. Peter hesitantly took a step back. James took a step forward.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you gonna quit playing these little games? Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James took another step. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everytime I think I have the upper hand, you just come crashing in. Ruining everything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was starting to get a bit nervous yet he wouldn’t let his nerves get the best of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell! I even had your little friend be used as bait for reeling you in! Now look at this mess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had gestured towards Alice with his hook. She waved at Peter and James. She was sitting on the ground with the Lost Boys while watching the whole scene unfold. Not only were her and the boys watching but the pirates as well. They were piled together watching the two fight this out. It was very exciting! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James let out a frustrated sigh as he saw his men chatting happily with the children. He’ll have to teach them better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But even if my plans had failed, I haven’t given up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that said, James pulled out a pistol from his hollister. He pointed the weapon at Peter’s direction and without warning, fired a shot. Alice, the boys, and even the pirates all had their mouths drop. This was something that took everyone as a shock. Alice held tightly onto the young boy that was sitting on her lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter, who just had a bullet glaze his right cheek, stared at James. His eyes stared openly at James. Peter peered at James' fingers as he was getting ready to pull the trigger again. Then Peter quickly acted. He charged himself at James and headbutted the pirate’s stomach. James, who did not expect his ribs to be crushed, lets out a painful gasp. He immediately drops his pistol and falls to the ground. Peter gets on top of him and begins to punch the living daylights out of James. Punch after punch, Peter did not stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James' face began to become bloody. Blood came out from his mouth and his nose. James, still surprised from the attack, quickly regained his composure. He put his hand on Peter’s throat and flipped him over. James was on top of the boy and with his free hand, began choking him. Peter frantically wrapped his hands around Jame’s and tried to pull the hand that was on his neck. Peter’s complexion began to pale as he kept on letting out choking noises. Sensing that the boy who kept on making his life a living hell was about to die, James grinned sadistically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to end this tireless battle with this annoying brat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was what he thought was gonna happen until he felt a painful shot hit his thigh. James let out a gruel quenching scream as he fell down to his side. His grip on Peter’s neck was released and Peter let out a series of coughs. Gasping for air, Peter turns to his side. Color began to return to his face as air finally began to enter his airway. Peter stared at James who was being surrounded by his crew members. They were ripping his trousers in order to get to the wound and pull out the bullet. The sound of a heavy object being dropped could be heard. Peter turned his attention to the source and surprisingly it was Alice!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice had dropped the gun to the ground and ran towards Peter. She quickly helped him stand up and checked him for any wounds. Only the slash on his cheek was what remained of his fight with Hook. That and the bruises on his neck. Tinkerbell, who was hiding in Alice’s hair, flew out over to him. She flew around him and bell rings were sung.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Peter could speak, a hoarse voice came out of his throat. Peter impulsively put his hand on his neck. He caressed it softly. Peter tried to let out another sentence from his mouth but no words would come out. Panic began to settle in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice, noticing his panic, put her hands on Peter’s shoulders and made him look at her in the eyes. She could see that he was freaking out. She began to conduct breathing exercises for him to follow. Peter, not knowing what to do, watched as Alice took in deep breathes in and out. He followed along with her and tried to match his breathing with hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inhale</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhale  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the process repeated itself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Peter had calmed down, he had Tink sprinkle him with her pixie dust. In a second, he was flying up in the air. Alice looks over to Tink and signals her to help the Lost Boys to get out of there too. Tink, understanding Alice, leaves to begin her work. With a sudden awareness of her surroundings, Alice moves over to where James was. He was still on the ground as one of his crewmates was trying to get the bullet out of his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man who was trying to scalp out the bullet out of Jame’s thigh, threw his hands back in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bullet is in too deep. The tweezers are just barely reaching it and my fingers are too thick to get it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice watched as worry began to cover the faces of the men. Would their captain survive this wound? Alice, who was filled with remorse and regret, pushed the men out of her way. She takes the tweezers from the man with the thick fingers and began her operation. Some of the men tried to stop her. How dare she touch their captain who she had just shot him! But as their anger was blowing through the roof, they watched as she buried the tweezers into Jame’s wound and began trying to find the bullet. Alice dug into his wound, trying to find the bullet when she felt the tweezers scrape against something hard. She pushed a little further and felt the bullet that was buried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Droplets of sweat were going down on the side of Alice’s face. She was trying to relax her breathing and heartbeat as she was trying to get a grip on the bullet. Everytime she felt like she succeeded, the bullet kept on slipping out of her grip. Alice put all of her focus on getting that damn bullet out of this man. After all,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was the one who caused this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shot him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has to take responsibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she doesn't, there will be consequences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This man could die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was all her fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These dark thoughts entered her mind and just as she was about to let them consume her, her grip on the bullet became stable. Just as quick as they came, the thoughts quickly left her mind as she was now more focused on the bullet. Her hands became sweaty and her heart was pounding through her chest. She was so nervous! Her nerves were starting to reach her because her grip on the bullet was becoming loose. Alice pulled quickly on the bullet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, the bullet fell from the tweezers but now it wasn't in as deep as it was. Alice laid the tweezers aside and with her fingers, dug into Jame’s wound. The sound of gushing blood and James grunts could be heard as Alice looked for the bullet. After a minute, she found it. With her fingers, Alice managed to hold the bullet in between her two fingers. Everyone was watching in anticipation for her to pull it out. And that’s exactly what she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing the breath that she didn’t even know that she was holding in, Alice layed her back on the ground. The man with the thick fingers quickly poured alcohol onto the wound, earning a cry from James. The pirates began to prepare to close off the wound with stitches. One of the men had stuffed a piece of cloth in Jame’s mouth so that he could handle the pain as the needle pierced his skin. After a couple of minutes, the stitches were complete. A bandage was wrapped around his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice kept on looking at the sky with a dazed look in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did that. Alice Liddell did that. Not only did she save her friend from getting killed by this rouge pirate. She shot him and helped pull the bullet out of him. In the thigh no less. Alice felt like she just did a twenty four hour long operation on a patient. Her chest ascended and descended as she breathed. With heavy breathing, Alice turned her head to the side. That’s when she made eye contact with James. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both watched at one another in complete silence. Alice with her tired eyes stared into Jame’s bruised eyes. A ocean sea compared to the day sky. There seemed to have been a silent conversation between the two. But there was one thing that was made clear. Alice, who was full of remorse and James, of frustration, had made an enemy out of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as James opened his mouth, one of the lost boys appeared out of nowhere. Alice turned to get a better look at him. She made note that he was one of the older ones in the group. That same boy ran over to where Alice was and cautiously picked her up. Alice was too tired to understand what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck, she kept on looking at James. When pixie dust was sprinkled on them, she kept on watching. Even as she was flying in the air, her eyes never left the pirates eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither did his.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what y'all think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>